Looking for you
by LuzAlvz
Summary: Sofia(22)and Cedric(38) fled to be able to have their son, but they were wanted, Cedric has an accident, and Sofia is distressed by not knowing anything of her beloved
1. 1

**AN:** Well, this is the first story I write in English, sorry for the mistakes, but it's not my language. I have the story from beginning to end, but the updates may vary in time, for translation and revision.

If there is an error, let me know. Tank you.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Sofia the first. only have Mael.

_

~ _ **SOFIA~**_

Sofia had gone to bed, the only thing she had left in her life was a sad shack, a small bed, and the most beautiful of memories of her love, her "little bundle of joy", a boy of just 3 years old , his milky white skin, his hazel eyes and his hair, the deep memory of what he had lost, a black bush with two platinum strands on his forehead.

She leaned back caressing her son's nose, sung sweet notes to lull him, the night was cold, spread a blanket over them trying to sleep. She straightened once her son was asleep, hugged her legs with her arms and buried her head, trying that her crying will not wake her partner.

The morning arrived, the flashes of light came through her window, she got up from the bed, put her feet in her only pair of slippers, and on her way to the kitchen, She prepare a little coffee, a taste she acquired after so many years that she had passed with her sorcerer. She took the first sip, and could not avoid a gesture for the bitter taste, she had never liked it, but she kept preparing it in the hope of sharing a cup more with him.

She searched between one of her bag's bags, the bag was spellbound, as they did not last in one place for long, although now that her lover was not there, she was not sure if she should stay in that place, or keep hiding and changing of residence.

After a few minutes of not being able to find what she was looking for, take out Cedric's family wand from the pocket hidden in her dress, with a wave of the wand, a book jump out of the bag, she took it in the air, caressing the leather cover with black and gold letters, she hugged her against her chest and then went back to bed with her son.

She approached her son and taking his temperature, she realized that his fever had returned, she searched the book in a hurry looking for the ingredients for the potion, she really hoped to have everything would need, and not have to go to the Town to look for ingredients, or have to ask for help from certain people.

Sofia took the ingredients out of the suitcase, put them on a table and improvised with what she had on hand and began to create the potion.

 **-Momy ... Dady?.-** a sweet voice singing on the other side of the room.

 **-Hello baby, he will come ... he is ... looking for ingredients for the potion.-** Sofia said to reassure the child.

- **again? -** the boy asked.

She just nodded and looked out the window, while she was still grinding the ingredients, took them to the cauldron and a cloud of pink smoke came out, which meant that she was on the right path, rummaged three times in a clockwise direction and then she added a drop of tree sap, a second explosion and the potion turned green, took out a jar and, with a spoon, approached her son, the child hid among the sheets.

 **-No!, Ugly! No! -** Said hiding more to the sheets.

 **-We go Mael you need to take this, so you feel better-**

 **-No, not you, dad, yes-**

Sofia's heart sank into her chest, and a tear slid down her cheek. she wiped the drop with the back of her hand.

- **Come on Mael, just this time, agree-**

The boy came out of the sheets and accepted the spoon of the potion.

 **-Wormy-** the boy sang pointing his finger at the window, where the crow sat waiting to be opened.

Sofia open the window for the crow, shook its wings and settled on a table. He was soaked, Sofia had sent him two days ago to look for Cedric, but apparently he had no news of where he had gone.

Fearing the worst, she tried to decide what she should do, with her sick son, her lost sorcerer, and a small portion of ingredients to continue making the medicine she needed.

 **-wormwood? Do you think I should? -**

 **-Sofia, I do not know, he had never been so late, and ... I could not find his trail-**

Sofia nodded **-we have one more day, we'll wait ... if he does not come back ... then we'll go-**

she changed clothes, put a cloak that covered her head and part of her face, took her son and covered him in the same way, left the house, and went to the market for food, spending almost all the coins she had left, and she could only get some apples, and a little rice, she went back to her house and prepared a soup, for her and her son, luckily Wormwood could get food on her own.

The day passed between games with her son, sitting in the small garden of her house, wormwood hover nearby, and she looking in the direction where her sorcerer had gone the last time she saw him.

 _ **to be continue...**_

_


	2. 2

AN: again, it's my first story in English, and it's not my language, so, if there's an error, please let me know, and I'll correct it.Well, this is the second chapter, it's short, but it's to establish where the characters are.

Thanks to Lucyole, I will pay more attention to that.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sofia the first, nor Cedric the sorcerer, I only have Mael, Clara and Roberto.

_

-Cedric-

The night was cold, all you could see was the full moon through a small window. The light entered and settled on the ground, providing a bit of clarity, quieter noises, only the singing of the crickets and the blowing of the air that made the walls of the room creak.

Cedric straightened up, was in a bed of straw, his body almost undressed except for his underwear; At his side a bowl of water on a small table, a sheet had slipped on the floor, he took it just in time to cover himself, when a young woman entered the room, with a candle lit in her hand, she could not reach appreciate it all, but she was young, no more than twenty years old.

- **oh ... sir, how well you woke up, we were already worried.** \- said the young woman.

 **-Where?. Who? -** He tried to ask, but a strong pain rumbled in his head.

The girl placed a cloth with cold water on his forehead.

- **Well, my name is Clara, and you've been a sleep for about four days. We do not know what happened to , my father and I found him at the foot of the mountain. What is your name? -** Asked.

 **\- I ... I do not ... I do not remember it -** he said taking a hand to the head.

 **-oh ... Well do not worry, maybe you remember it in the morning, I'll bring something to eat, and then you can go back to sleep.-**

Clara left, leaving the candle for Cedric, he took his clothes from the chair in front of his bed, looked in the pockets of his pants, something that was useful, only found some notes but the lighting was not adequate to read the content.

He returned the notes to his pocket, decided to read them in the morning, and put on his pants, maybe he did not remember who he was, but he did not like the idea of being naked in front of a woman.

Clara did not take long, returned with a tray with a cup of tea and a loaf of bread, sat down in the chair and offered Cedric food, he accepted it.

He took the cup carefully and took a sip, a sweet flavor something peculiar.

 **What is it?** \- he asked.

- **Lavender tea, sir, do you like it? -**

 **-I thought so-** smiled.

Then he took the bread and eats it,

Cedric finished his dinner. - **Thank you very much Miss Clara-**

Clara picked up the tray and the empty cup. - **Good night sir** , - she said leaving the room and closing the door behind her.

He went back to lie down on the bed, got tangled in the sheet, and closed his eyes, the dream claimed him immediately.

_

the first rays of the sun were seen through the small window, awakening Cedric from his sleepless dream. He got up, watching the room. It was not very big, just the bed, a box that made a table, a chair a few steps from the wall. The floor was dirt, the walls worn. there was a door between open that let see what would be a bathroom.

He took his clothes, and walked to the bathroom to clean himself, examined for a moment the marks of his body. many green, red and purple, what were bruises. but there were also other marks, symbols, on his arms and on his back. At first glance they did not mean much to him, he ran a finger along the symbol of his left arm. a memory.

" _a wall of rocks, the croaking of a crow, a touch of door and smoke on his face."_

Cedric left the bathroom, meeting Clara.

with the light of day he could see a young woman with light skin, green eyes, and hair tied at the back, wearing a light gray dress and a white apron

- **Good morning sir, could you remember something? –**

Cedric shook his head.

 **– Would you like to accompany us to eat at home.-**

 **\- Of course, thank you-.**

They walked to the house, the room he was in, was not far from the main house. They entered the house, it was cozy, the walls were lined with light colors, a small living room, and in the background a table and a kitchen, a smell of bacon eggs and ... coffee ...

"- _Why are you still drinking this? It's disgusting-_ _\- Because unlike you, I do not sleep well, because of a certain little princess-"_ a memory.

He leaned against the door frame, holding his head with his hands. A robust man, with cinnamon skin, green eyes, short black hair, his clothes looked old, a blue shirt and brown pants, with dark boots, He approached to help him to the table.

 **-my name is Roberto, how do you feel sir ...? -** he asked

- **he does not remember who he is, father-** interrupted Clara.

 **-I'm okay, besides the headaches-** he smiled touching his head.

- **Oh, well, that's a little bad, but, while you remember, can you stay with us, and help on the farm, if you like? –**

 **-If that sounds good.-** he answered.

the meal happened between talks to inform Cedric that he could help with respect to the farm.

 _ **to be continue...**_


	3. 3

AN: thanks for your comments.

again, if you see any error please tell me, to correct.

Well, as I write this, I'm seeing for the first time: Sofia the first, forever royal. the movie is very beautiful and emotional. I liked the idea of Cedric, of making a tiara with the rubies that Sofia gave her in her first magic class (In my country, they broadcast it for the first time.)

*We already know where our characters are, but now we will see the facts that led them to this point in history. It will take me some chapters to tell the "before" and then we will continue where we started. so enjoy*

Disclaimer: I do not own Sofia first…

_

It was a normal day, Sofia was with Cedric in his tower, had become so accustomed to that place, nothing but books, potions and her sorcerer, had been a very dazed morning, but now in the comfort of the tower it seemed that nothing had past.

She wiped a tear that slid down her cheek, her makeup ruined in totality, she had been crying for a long time, her dress was a mess, a torn sleeve and skirt, well, she was grateful that there was still one.

The wooden door slammed hard, Sofia jumped out of her chair, King Roland came in with all the royal guard. He lunged at Cedric, grabbing his tunic with both hands.

 **-you ... -** said the king

- **Dad no !! ...-** shout Sofia

 **-Silence Sofia, -** push her aside **\- you idiot, what did you do to my daughter, because of you she rejected Prince Haziel, and for what? To be with you, simple scum-**

 **\- i love her, in comparison to that prince-** he released the king's grip. - **this idiot, he tried to abuse Sofia-** put Sofia behind him in a protective way.

- **You, love her, HA!!** \- laughed the king **\- All you want, is what you've always wanted, take over my kingdom. And you saw the opportunity with Sofia, you've always been behind her amulet, and now you hexed her to "love" you, and use her to accomplish your misdeeds.-**

- **Her amulet? -** Cedric said between teeth **. - I do not want her amulet, I love her-** he shouted

The whole tower rumbled with the screams of the two men.

- **Dad, it's the truth, we love each other, and I'm not under any spell.-** Sofia said, **-and so you're sure-** she stepped forward, unfastening the amulet from her neck. **-Take it, it's yours, now let me be with Cedric-** she handed him the amulet.

Rolan took the amulet in his hands, looked at it for a moment, and then threw it on the floor with force, the jewel changed color, it became opaque gray.

Cedric and Sofia watched as the jewel was destroyed.

- **Even so, you will not be with him, he has you under a spell,-** said the king, as he snatched the wand from Cedric's hands.

Although it is known, King Roland never had an inclination towards magic, that was not an impediment for him to know how to use it, anyway, a king must have certain knowledge above all that existed or lived in his kingdom.

 **\- Right now I will destroy you, and so my daughter will be free of your spell -**

Cedric tried to recover his wand; During the struggle, the guards stepped forward, some to help their king, and others to get Sofia out of the room.

- **No! Cedric! -** Sofia shouted as she was dragged towards the door.

Cedric looked with anguish as they took the love of his life; suddenly the wand slipped from the hands of the king, and on touching the ground, a beam of light left her in the direction of Sofia.

With a shout, Sofia fell to the ground, hitting her head with the cold stone surface. The tower was silent for a moment.

Cedric took the wand from the ground, and ran to Sofia, took it in his arms, and with a wave of the wand both disappeared in a cloud of green smoke.

 **-Sofiaaa!! -** the king shouted.

Soon they arrived at the tower Amber and Miranda, attracted by the cries that had reached every corner of the castle.

- **What happened here?** \- Miranda asked

Roland swept a desk with his hands, books and bottles fell into a rumble.

- **Cedric has taken it,-** Roland said, leaning on the desk.

Avoiding the look of those present, he left in a hurry, the guards and Miranda followed him.

Amber stayed behind, looking at the disaster that was now the place. Something caught her attention out of the corner of her eye, she bent down to pick it up, it was Sofia's amulet, she took it with both hands, with a little flash of light, the amulet was restored. Amber looked in amazement, tucked it between her dress, and left the tower to go to her room.


	4. 4

AN: Thank you for your comments.

* Lucyole: thank you for your words and support, and your advice is welcome. I read your comment in my other story, if it is a bit difficult to translate about her, his, and the possessives. I have also read the stories of Jester Lover, they are very good, although I have not seen updates lately.

* Luiz4200: I really see Roland knowing some magic, the basics, in royal prep they teach magic, also, during his childhood he lived in the castle with Cordelia and Cedric, and if it's like James, I see him getting into some magical mess.

Cedric and Sofia appeared in the middle of a garden surrounded by flowers. He held her in his lap, her skin was pale and a red line slipped from her mouth; gathering his strength, he rose with her in his arms, walked towards a cabin, stopping, knocked on the door.

The door opened, immediately.

 **-Cedric ... that ... goes in, fast-** Winifred took some books out of an armchair, so they could place the princess in it.

 **-Please have to help me** \- Cedric pleaded.

 **-What happened to her?** \- Winifred asked

- **I was arguing with the idiot Roland, he took my wand, and during the struggle, fell to the ground, and shot a lightning bolt at Sofia.-** Cedric summarized.

 _Winifred knew of Cedric's love for the princess, it was obvious to her, at some point her son had changed, he had become more cheerful, he slept better, he even visited her more often or he invited her to have tea with him. It was a good thing, to see the change in her son, all the mothers dream of seeing their children happy, and well, after years of trying to find a partner, and that he made it clear that he did not want one, she came to think that would never see him with a woman._ _When he told her, or rather she questioned him about his relationship with the princess, he had been nervous, all the colors passed through his face and all the feelings for his stomach._ _Winifred had hugged him, told him it was the best news he could have given hers. She had almost started making wedding preparations and was even writing a huge book about how his life would be. But Cedric stopped her, he knew that to get to that he had first to talk to her parents, which was the difficult part of the plan._

With a spell she made a complete revision of Sofia, when she finished, walked to a table with some jars, took one, and on her way back to the princess.

With the help of Cedric they managed to make Sofia drink the potion. A few minutes passed and the color returned to Sofia's skin, her breathing stabilized.

\- **Son -** said Winifred gently **\- she will be fine, but the baby is weak -**

Cedric's eyes widened. They had been in hiding for almost a year, and only two months ago he had taken her as his own, Sofia wanted him to be the first; she did not want anyone else.

 **-Oh ... you did not know that ... -** Winifred said.

Cedric ran to Sofia's side, put a hand on her belly. He was full of emotions, he was going to be a father, but he was also about to lose it. The feelings seized him, fell to his knees and with both fists hit the ground, let the tears that had begun to flood his eyes. His mother approached him, hugging him as if he were a small child, he clung to her, while continuing to cry.

The door opened and Goodwin entered the house.

 **-What happened here? -** Asked to see the scene - **Princess Sofia, what did Cedric do? -**

- **silence Goodwin-** Winifred said releasing Cedric and walking towards her husband.

She told him what happened, he did not agree at all, but he had to help the princess, and maybe it is afterwards that Cedric came to his senses and took her home.

He searched in some books, could not find something that could help them. At night Winifred prepared tea and offered Cedric, who had not left Sofia at any time. He accepted the tea, he was not hungry, but he knew that he would need to gather strength for what was to come for them.

 **-Cedric-** a husky voice came from the room.

They quickly walked to where Sofia was, she was sitting as she held her head with one hand.

- **Dear not ... do not get up-** said Winifred again accommodating Sofia - **you need to rest-**

 **-You had me very worried-** Cedric said taking the year of Sofia and giving a little kiss.

 **-I have it !!** \- Goodwin said as he walked from the kitchen to the living room with a small blue book - **a magical energy transfer, as I did not think-**

 **-one what ?, What for?** \- Sofia asked confused.

- **Sofia you have to listen to me, after the wand hit you with lightning, transport us here so that my parents could help us, you were very weak, my mother gave you a potion to recover you, but ... -** he put a hand on Sofia's belly - **our son is very weak -**

Sofia's eyes widened. - **I'm ... we'll have ... baby-**

 **-Yes-** Cedric said kissing Sofia's forehead.

Amber was in her room, the moonlight filtered through her window, she sat on her bed, thinking for a moment about the events of the day. She pulled the amulet out of her clothes, and watched it for a few minutes.

 **-oh Sofia-** said.

The amulet emitted a slight glow; she knew that the amulet gave powers / gifts to Sofia, but her last intervention with Princess Ivy, had made it clear that she should not play with him. But, this time she had not stolen ... maybe ...

- **I want to know where my sister is-**

The amulet shone brighter, and an image of Sofia appeared in front of her. Sofia was lying in an armchair, she stared for a moment more, the image did not tell her where she was, so she continued to watch.

 _ **"She'll be fine, but the baby is weak."**_

Amber put a hand to her mouth, was surprised, then watched as Cedric approached her sister, as he caressed her, and then broke into tears in Winifred's arms.

This was not close to what her father had said, you could clearly see how Cedric was devastated by Sofia and his son.

They knocked on her door, Amber hid the amulet under her pillows.

- **ahead-**

 **-Princess Amber, her family is in her father's office, they require her presence** \- Baileywick said

 **-I'll go Baileywick, thanks-**

The butler bowed and left the room closing the door behind him. Amber took the jewel out of the hiding place under her pillows, put it in one of the drawers of her bedside table, placed it all the way under some leaves, and locked with a key

She left the room to her father's office, walked through the corridors, the castle looked so dark, Sofia's absence was evident, apparently her sister filled the castle with a strange stage of happiness, peace and tranquility.

She arrived at her destination, a guard opened the door for her offering her a bow, Amber nodded and entered. The room felt hot, even though the chimney was not lit, and the weather was cold, but the heat did not come from the weather, but from her father and brother who were there, the anger of the men was evident, and their serious and distant look, it seemed that they would turn on anyone who stared at them.

 **-We'll look for it in every corner, everywhere-** James said.

- **Good, James, make the necessary arrangements, and leave as soon as possible-** Said the king.

James left the room followed by Chief Miles, leaving the rest of the family behind.

 **-Father ... -** Amber tried to speak, but was interrupted by Roland.

 **-Amber, I know you care about your sister, but soon she will be with us-**

Roland hugged his wife and daughter, and then he went out to catch up with James.

Amber looked at her mother

 **-Mother, I do not think that Cedric has bewitched Sofia, or that he finds her kidnapped-**

 **-I know Amber, he did not want to listen to me, Sofia and Cedric love each other, they've been in a relationship for a while, but she asked me not to say anything ... and now I do not know where they are-**

Miranda said as a tear slipped by his cheek

Amber hugged her mother, she knew where they were, and about the baby her sister was waiting for, but ... how risky it would be for Sofia and Cedric, for someone else to be buried, she had a tool to follow them closely, but decided to shut up, just for a while longer, she would tell Miranda, but not now.

James was giving the final instructions to the guards, when his father handed him a paper.

 _ **"Princess Sofia and Cedric are in Mystic Meadows"**_

It was all that the note contained.

- **as you know is true?** \- James asked.

 **-It must have been Goodwin who sent the letter-** **-Why would Goodwin deliver to his son? -** **-because he is faithful to the crown, he cares more about his name than his useless son-** said Roland

James nodded, and led the troops to the marked spot.

The sounds of helmets and armor broke the moment, a loud knock on the door boomed inside the house, Cedric got up and looked out a window, it was James with the royal guard.

- **You called them -** said Cedric looking at Goodwin

 **-Yes, I'm not going to let you take this young woman away from her family and further dishonor the name of our family-**

- **Goodwin as you could, it's your son** \- said winifred

The door burst open, Cedric snatched the book from his father's hands, took Sofia, and disappeared again into a cloud of green smoke.

This time they appeared in a small house in the middle of the forest, they were still inside the three kingdoms; Inside the house there was not much, a bed a table, a fireplace, a couple of chairs.

Cedric settled Sofia on the bed, lit the fireplace with her wand. He sought the magical energy transfer spell in the book, it would have been more helpful if the spell had been performed by three sorcerers instead of one, but now he was all they had to save his son.

He performed the spell, giving almost all his energy to Sofia who in turn passed to his son, Sofia's belly was filled with a blue light, and then died, at the end of the spell, Cedric fainted from the effort.


	5. 5

A.N. Well we took a break for the holidays but we are back, we will advance more in this story, discovering why some things that happened with the characters, so if you like my story do not take off and do not forget to comment. Happy wassailia for everyone.

º-º-º

Cedric woke up, had a blanket over him, and a pillow on his head, saw a figure approaching him.

 **-How do you feel? -** Sofia asked

 **-as if I had chewed and spit a dragon-** he said with a half smile **-and how are you? -** **-I think it's good, just that I'm a little hungry, where are we? –**

 **-Merlin's mushrooms, it's true you have not eaten anything since yesterday, with everything that happened ... -** He got up from the floor, shook his clothes **-we're outside Wei-Ling-** continued as he walked towards a table. **\- I used to come here when I was younger, I ran away from classes, sometimes alone, sometimes with Graylock, it was like a barracks for us where we could escape from homework -** he started to clean and put some things around the house **\- but a few years ago I do not come here, so excuse the disorder.-** **-anything that is not fixed with a little cleaning-** Sofia said smiling

 **-Well, I need to review them-** Cedric said taking Sofia's hand and guiding her back to the bed.

Sofia leaned back, placed her hands at her sides and closed her eyes. Cedric sang a spell to see the state of the baby, a blue light radiated from Sofia's body and down to her belly, it became a yellow glow, with the shape of a small bean, it was the baby, his heart was beating, a little slow but he was strong, he was fine, but he would need to continue giving magic energy to keep him alive.

At the end of the revision. **-There is a town nearby, I'll look for something to eat, do not leave please, I'll be back soon.-**

Cedric searched between his pockets something to do a fair exchange with a merchant, with the rush could not take anything to leave the castle. Sofia extended his hand and put a bracelet in the hand of Cedric.

 **-Take, this will suffice for now-** was a silver bracelet, a gift from Prince Haziel.

He took it, with his wand transformed his typical purple robe into a brown cloak, arranging it over his head to cover himself and not be recognized, left the house, in search of food.

Sofia walked around the house, observing every detail, maybe this would be a perfect place for her new family, she touched her belly and a tear slid down her cheek, she had a life inside her, she was going to have a son, the man who she loved more.

She walked back to the bed, she was still tired, she lay down and closed her eyes, to sleep until Cedric returned.

º-º-º

 **-Sofia ... -** a voice was heard in the house

 **-Sofia wake up-** **-Am ... Amber? -** Sofia stood up **-where are you? -** **-behind you Sofia-** Sofia turned to the wall behind her, a bright image with her sister's face.

 **-Amber How? -** **-the amulet, I found it in Cedric's workshop, it was gray, I took it and it turned to its pink color, how are you?** **-Amber I ... I'm fine ... but please can not tell them where I am, Dad thinks Cedric has bewitched me, and that's not true, I love him, we love each other, please can not tell them-** Sofia begged

 **-I believe you, I saw it when ... Winifred said that you were pregnant, and that it was delicate. -** Amber said - I know what I saw, he loves you, and you love him, you do not have to worry, I will not tell anyone where they are-

 **-thanks Amber-** **-And how is the baby? -** asked the blonde princess.

 **-The baby is fine Amber, just a little weak, but Cedric is doing everything he can to keep it well.-** **-I'm glad to know that Sofia are fine, soon I'll talk to you again-** Sofia nodded, at that moment Cedric opened the door and entered the house, the image of Amber disappeared.

 **-What was that? -** Cedric asked.

 **-it was Amber, she has the amulet of Avalor, but calm, she will not tell anyone where we are, she knows that we love each other.-**

Cedric stared at her for a moment **\- are you sure? -** Asked

 **-Yes, I am, I trust Amber -** **-very good, but we must be careful, according-**

Sofia nodded and walked to the table, cleaned the table, accommodated the house a bit, and then they went to eat, Cedric had brought a variety of fruits and vegetables, bread and water, he knew that Sofia did not eat meat, she hated to eat something some animal that she knew could have been her friend.

 **-Cedric ... What will we do now? -** Sofia asked.

Cedric stopped eating and stared at Sofia, those blue eyes so wonderful that they hypnotized him, took her hand to the other side of the table and began to caress her.

 **-well, well ... I think we could stay here, I mean ... well ... if you ... I mean ... you want ... even ... agh Merlin mushrooms! ... I did not even ask you if you wanted to run away with me-** he ducked his head taking his hands to the face

Sofia got up from her chair, walked to the sorcerer, stroked the back of his neck, that seemed to reassure him, he turned to see him in the eyes

 **-Cedric, of course I want to be with you, I love you, and we will have a son, I really like this place-** she said moving a hand to point to the house **-only with some arrangements and it will be perfect.-**

Cedric wrapped a hug to Sofia, while wondering what he had done to deserve the love of a woman as wonderful as Sofia was, this woman who supported him for so many years, who pardoned his vile acts, and then taught him to be a better person, she was his friend, his best friend, his wife, and now he would be the mother of his son.


	6. 6

Back from the vacations, I hope everyone has a good time, I'm having problems with my "computer" (an 8 "tablet with a USB keyboard) haha, but I'll try to continue with the story, looking for a space in the day between work and my daughter and everything else. This chapter is short, but that's why we publish two together.

For two weeks, Sofia prepared the food, while Cedric continued with the repairs of the house.

 **-Sofia-** a voice behind her startled her.

 **-Amber?** \- Sofia said, glad to see her sister.

 **-you have to leave there, now.-** **-What, why? -** Cedric asked

 **-they're tracking, Goodwin is helping Dad find them.-** Amber said. **-They do not have much time.-**

The image of Amber disappeared, Cedric and Sofia looked at each other for an instant and then they both started packing up the few things they had achieved in the short time they had been there.

They left in a hurry, they walked through the forest and after a few days, they arrived at their new destination. An inn in the kingdom of Khaldoun.

A few more days passed and they continued their journey. They had the royal guard of Enchancia behind them, and some kingdoms had joined the search for the princess and the sorcerer.

Some months later, they stayed in a hidden house, near a river not far from Enchancia, worse enough not to be found.

In the state of Sofia it was very difficult to travel and move very far. Sofia was a strong woman, but the baby was in a delicate state, which made the woman more unstable.

Sofia was about to give birth, and Cedric knew that they would need some things by the time the baby arrives, that's how they decided they would need help, and there was only one person they asked to trust. They should just wait a bit.


	7. 7

The door opened with a soft squeak, you could barely see the interior of the room, it was still intact, just as it had been some months ago.

 **-Who are you? -** The crow squeaked, stood on the window sill, the day Cedric and Sofia had left the castle, he was in his 'business' so they had left him behind.

 **-wormwood, you scared me! -** the mysterious person turned to the crow whispering; it was Amber, with a simple and plain dress, nothing like what the blonde princess would wear, on it fell a great dark cloak, which covered her head up to her ankles.

 **-I'm looking for some things for Cedric-** Amber said.

If the crow had eyebrows, this would be a very funny image, wormwood raised an eyebrow in disbelief.

 **-you? Helping Cedric? Come on, I do not believe you.-** **-Yes, wormwood, I know where they are, I have some things from my sister, she asked me some things from Cedric, but I can not find anything in this chaos.-**

 **-You know where they are? And you have not told your father? -**

She shook her head, while she took another jar and put it in the bag.

 **-Why? -** the crow approached where she was

 **-because they love each other, and I just want to help my sister to be happy, is it so hard to believe it? -** **-But yes, something, a bit difficult, coming from you-**

She rolled her eyes **\- and well would you help me? I do not know much about ingredients, and honestly I do not like this place-**

The crow stared at the princess and then nodded **-well tell me what you need and I'll help you look, but, you must take me where they are, I do not like being here alone.-**

They began to search, adding more and more things to the bag; the bag was spellbound, Cedric used it when he went on a trip, to carry all his things and not have to carry many suitcases, Amber thought he should get one for her, have everything close and easy for when she needed it.

He went out with wormwood from the workshop, to the left on the wall there was a trapdoor, they entered closing again behind them.

 **-What is this ?, where are we? -** asked Wormwood.

 **-They are secret passages, they connect with almost the entire castle, Sofiaa and I found them when we were small-** Amber walked for a few meters more, while wormwood flew behind her. The corridors were narrow, cold, with rock walls, illuminated only by the oil lamp that Amber carried in his hand, the sound of a falling drop, cobwebs covering the upper corners, and from time to time one could observe a rat that ran between his feet, making the princess jump.

They stopped in front of a metal door, opening slowly, they stepped out, they were outdoors, in the middle of the dark night, the wind blew hard making the wick of the lantern dance at an intense pace until it went out.

 **-Demons-** said Amber.

In the distance you could see a silhouette in the fog, not knowing who it was, Amber hid in the bushes that was nearby.

 **-Princess, stay here, find out who is-** Wormwood had never got on well with the first princess of Enchancia, but this time, it was a mutual cause; He flew through the mysterious silhouette, trying not to be seen; With a whistle and stretching an arm towards the bird, wormwood identified the person, settled on the arm of the mystifying person, he caressed the crow, which flew back to Amber.

 **-fatigued, you can go out is Cedric-** She came out of the bushes, smoothing her dress, walking towards the sorcerer.

 **-You said I'd see you in the village-** Amber said.

 **-Yes, he moved his wand by lighting the princess's lantern -but you've already helped us a lot, to make you walk in the middle of the night to that place, and I do not think those shoes are suitable for the type of terrain to the village -** he said pointing to his feet.

 **-oh ..., well, I think that this time you're right.-**

Metallic footsteps were heard, they were overcome, the guards passed over their heads on a small mountain that hid the tunnel door, when finally nothing was heard, Amber spoke.

 **-How is my sister?-**

 **-Well, she's fine, but the baby is still weak, so we need that-** he said pointing at the bag.

 **-Yes, here take it, wormwood helped me find things-** gave him the bag **-I think you should take this too.-** took Avalor's amulet out of his pocket and extended it to Cedric.

 **-no, Sofia said that you would keep it and we could continue communicating.-** Amber smiled, it had been months since Cedric and Sofia had escaped, and she had discovered the ability to continue taking care of herself. It had been something moving every time they spoke, telling how Sofia's belly was growing, and

Amber telling her about his future with Desmond. He had asked to court the princess, they had been in love since Royal Prep, so it was not very difficult to accept his proposal.

Amber and Cedric said goodbye. The blond girl hugged the sorcerer, surprising him completely.

 **-Care for my sister, please-** Amber said, letting go of Cedric and returning through the hidden corridors.

Cedric was not strong enough to transport himself, so he had to walk back to Sofia. But now with the company of Wormwood, the trip would be more light.


	8. *8

The moment had arrived, Sofia had gone into labor, Cedric knew the basics of a birth, but had never witnessed one, when his sister had given birth to Callista, his mother's sister had come to the matter.

The woman of the same constitution as Winifred, but with less curly hair, had been a midwife for a long time.

She was also a sorceress, only that she had a penchant for clairvoyance, which in the sorcerer's family they did not take very seriously, but with no one to trust, she decided to call her.

He searched among the objects in his magic bag, found a round, green rock, rubbed it against his clothes, raised it to his lips and whispered something to him.

Suddenly an old woman appeared, who seemed calm.

-Cedric? It's you ? -

\- Aunt Nina, yes, it's me, I need your help.

-Where is she ? the old woman asked, looking behind Cedric. It is already working, right? -

\- Yes, but how ... -

-Cedric, you always thought that my clairvoyance was nothing but nonsense, but I'll tell you, I do not choose to see these visions, just ... they just come to me.- she said looking into her nephew's eyes. -But come on, come on, there's work to be done.-

Sofia gave all her effort, but the baby was very weak, Nina had not said anything, but when she noticed something was wrong, she signaled Cedric to come over.

-Cedric the baby, is not in position.-

Cedric looked at Sofia, who still had controlled breaths to deal with the contractions.

-What can be done ? - he asked

-Well, there are two options, in some places a procedure called "cesarean" has been implemented, it is an intervention in which a cut is made in the belly and the baby is removed, then it is returned to its initial position with suture, but the probability of their survival is low.

Cedric had heard about this procedure before, but he did not think it was very safe.

-And the other option? -

-We can try to readjust the position of the baby, it would be annoying for her, because I will have to maneuver inside, but, you have to make a decision, you do not have much time left.-

Cedric put a hand to his head, weighing what decision to make, sweat running down the side of his forehead, as he listened to Sofia scream in the room. How she had done this to him, how he could make her go through all this, separate her from her family, keep her hidden, ill-fed, and now, she had to decide what to do, she felt terrible.

-I try with the position of the baby, I would not forgive if she dies.-

Cedric cast a spell to stop Sofia's contractions.

The midwife was installed in front of the mother's legs, with a bucket of water next to her legs, asking for Cedric's help, to press her belly when she indicated.

She began to introduce one of his hands and gently but firmly, began to push the baby little by little, Cedric did the same. After a few minutes, the baby was in position and Cedric resumed contractions for Sofia to continue with the delivery.

Sofia pushed, shouted and shuddered, as she squeezed Cedric's hands, her hair disheveled and her face impregnated with sweat, with all the strength she had, she took a deep breath and gave a last shove

the midwife shouted - here it is already-

It was a moment of silence and then a beautiful weeping flooded the ears of everyone in the room.

The midwife cleaned the baby and gave it to Cedric; the sorcerer's eyes shone when he saw the small being in his arms, he was small, more than normal, given his condition.

He approached Sofia who took him in his arms.

\- Have you thought of a name? - She asked the midwife.

-no- said cedric

-yes- said Sofia. - His name is Mael. That has a meaning similar to your name, Cedric, means "boss and prince", because he will be one day.-

Cedric smiled at his family and nodded.

\- Mael, it will be then ...

-Well, then, I'm here, remember Cedric, whatever you need, I'll always be there.- said the old woman disappearing with a snap of her fingers leaving the new family to enjoy her happiness.


	9. *9

AN: well here we have a little moment of Cedfia, I hope you enjoy it, I'm taking this story again, after a terrible blockade, I hope not to fall into another

* * *

* * *

One warm morning, the singing birds danced in the trees, and the dew impregnated the garden, the little Mael was in his cradle, he jumped for joy when Wormwood touched his beak against his nose.

Sofia was as calm as she had been in months, it had been seven months since Mael's birth, and everything seemed to be on track.

Cedric entered the moment just when Mael let out a laugh, for the dances that Wormwood made on the railing of his bed, to distract him.

-If I had known before, Wormy, I would have made you participate in all my magical events, to entertain the children- said the sorcerer, caressing the feathers of his friend.

-that funny, Cedric, but I do it only because this child reminds me of you, when you were this age.-

Sofia left what she was doing and approached the crib

-oh, is that true? - she asked mischievously - and tell me, by chance, Cedric baby, was equally noisy and crybaby? -

-If you know, princess, there was no time when the baby Cedric did not cry for attention, it was really so dramatic, you should have seen it, it would turn red when ... - Wormwood stopped in his story to see the expression of Cedric .

-Look flying chicken, if you were not very helpful to entertain Mael, I would have roasted you-

-I want to see you try- Wormwood said

-Well, enough-scolded Sofia.

She took Mael in her arms, and handed it to Cedric. -Well, it's easier if you do it-

Sofia took a spoon and a jar of green liquid.

-Let's go Mael, be good with dad and take your medicine-

The boy shook his head

-look- Cedric shouted - here comes a sorcerer, with his magic wand, and makes a spell for the boy - touch the nose of the child with his finger.

The boy laughed, and opened his mouth accepting Sofia's potion, made a gesture of disgust, but Cedric hugged him.

-My little wizard is very brave- said Cedric making the child laugh

He cradled him in his arms, rocked him a little, and hummed for a little sleep, then placed him on his little bed, together they watched the little boy asleep.

Cedric placed his arm on Sofia's shoulder and pulled her close to him, gave him a soft kiss on the head and stroked his hair.

-I love you so much Sofia-

-I love you Cedric-

They kissed passionately

-Yes, yes, I love them too, but I'm afraid the food is not prepared by itself- interrupted Wormwood

Cedric stared at the crow - you're right, Sofia does not fancy a rich raven to the fine herbs -

-oh, I do not think Mael will take well the fact that we eat his nanny.-

Sofia laughed, knowing that the crow did not like being called a babysitter

-I'm not a nanny- the crow growled -Only, I only like the little one-

-well, well, anyway, I think that if we should start preparing the food, in addition tomorrow is the day of travel-


	10. 10

back in this story. Thanks for all your reviews, and sorry for taking so long to update, I have some more chapters to publish in the next week

* * *

Cedric's trips, to get the ingredients for Mael's potions, sometimes took a few days, sometimes a little longer, it always depended on how many places he had to visit to get them all.

He tried not to use magic, not to attract attention, since he knew that if his father was on the king's side, he would use any method to locate him.

Winifred had been so upset with her husband, not only because he had taken her away from her son, but also from her new grandson.

Seven months had passed since she knew nothing about her son, and the fear that something had happened to them took hold of her, she would never forgive Goodwin if something happened to them.

On the one hand, she wanted to be found, in order to know that they are well, but on the other hand she was terrified of what could happen to Cedric.

Goodwin, he had always been on the king's side. Goodwin resented that when his wife was younger, she had a tendency to practice dark magic, a talent inherited by her two sons, that little spark of evil had been seen more in Cedric; when Princess Sofia was a little girl, he had tried to steal her amulet, so Goodwin thought that everything had been plan to get it.

Goodwin was blind, it had been many years since Cedric had stopped trying to steal the jewel.

Winifred tried to talk to her husband on more than one occasion, make him understand that Cedric had changed, that he had to help them instead of continuing to try to take his son to a tragic end.

He had refused to the situation; Given the inability of man to understand, and the need for her to help her son, she made the decision, the only thing she could do without raising suspicion.

One morning Winifred had awakened before her husband, preparing breakfast as she used to every morning. Goodwin would wake up, have breakfast, and go to the castle to bring a report to the King

Mysteriously the sorcerer's magical abilities began to change, there was a bit of awkwardness in performing his spells or potions, to a small degree.

Winifred did not mention anything, she knew that her husband was very proud, and she did not like that they showed it, they were minimal errors, that were increasing with the passage of time.

 **-Maybe it's the age-** Winifred said to her husband, while she offered the Cranberry juice to the sorcerer.

Cordelia, that precocious and ambitious girl, Now winifred knew because that girl had improved in her magical abilities overnight, being that Cedric had been better in his early years in Hexley Hall.

She must have kept those spell books in a safer place, fortunately she could reverse it, she just hoped to have the opportunity to tell Cedric what her sister had done.


	11. 11

Well, here we are back in the present, from now on we will know what happened to Cedric, and what happened to Sofia and Mael, I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

It was a gray day, the rain was threatening in the lands of Enchancia, Cedric and Sofia had woken up early, to prepare the sorcerer's trip, gathered some supplies and placed them in his travel bag.

Cedric took his coffee with Sofia, then said goodbye to his son who was still sleeping, with a kiss on the forehead; He said goodbye to Sofia with a big hug and a sweet kiss.

-I'll be back in a few days, if I hurry maybe it's less, Wormwood will stay with you to keep an eye on you and keep you safe.-

-It's fine, just take care of yourself, please, and go home, do not take the roads, go through the woods, it's safer-

He nodded and left, in the distance he took one last look at his house, which was well hidden among the trees, and went into the woods.

He walked for a while in a straight line, recognizing the path he had traveled so many times, a strange sensation swirling in his stomach, he shook off the emotion and continued walking.

The birds sang, and the deer walked through the trees at a distance; the night fell, cold and damp, blessed climate of Enchancia, walked for a while longer, until the fatigue made him stop, he leaned against a tree, closed his eyes and let his body rest.

The first songs of the birds in the morning woke him up and he continued on his way, another day spent walking through the woods, there was not much to do just walking, everything around him was vegetation.

Upon reaching his destination, a tent in the middle of the forest, he adjusted his cloak covering most of his body and face, opening the door followed by a bell and entered the store, took a piece of paper from his pocket, and gave it to the person behind the counter.

\- Again the same?- Asked the woman while reading the list.

Cedric just nodded, not looking up so his face would not be revealed.

-Well, it will only take a moment- the woman placed everything on the counter, she returned the note to Cedric and he kept it in his pants.

-And now what will you pay? Do you have more real jewels? You know, I would like you, mysterious man, to pay me as you should, it is very difficult to get someone to change those jewels without asking so many questions.-

Cedric stretched out his arm and placed coins and a simple silver chain on the counter.

-Well, that will cover it, and this is easier to change- said the woman examining the chain.

Cedric turned and left the place, walked back home, the sky was still cloudy, walked for a few hours in the dark thick forest; a noise behind him, the creak of a branch, turned to see a pair of red eyes in the distance.

He backed away slowly, but the beast came closer to him, a great wolf of the forest who was hungry.

He pulled out his wand, and continued to back up with the defense of his magic weapon, the animal lunged at him, with its jaws straight at the wizard's neck, with a quick spell hit the animal, and was thrown against a tree, Cedric got up and He began to flee before finding out the seriousness of the animal.

* * *

A spell, that was all, a spell within the radius determined by Goodwin to identify the magic of his son.

Without waiting any longer, he ran to the King, to deliver his son again.

A group commanded by James, went to the area to track the sorcerer.

Cedric heard the footsteps of the soldiers, but it was too late, James rushed at him.

-Where is my sister?- he shouted as he held him on the ground.

-she ... she's fine- Cedric tried to talk.

-Don't lie, why did you kidnap her?- James started hitting him.

-I do not ... please ... he-

The soldiers around him tried to remove James from Cedric, because they needed to arrest him, before he could kill him.

-He? who is he?-

-my son ... he needs this-

James broke fast from the sorcerer, the guards took him, but before he could chain him, with his last ounce of energy, he made a transportation spell, leaving behind a baffled James.

James looked inside the bag, there were some herbs in jars, and some food along with a small plush bear.

They all returned to the castle, to deliver a report to the King.

-How did he escape?-

\- Your Majesty, we already had it, but he used a spell and escaped- said a guard.

-I want you to look for it and bring it, and I want my daughter back- the king shouted, the guards came out.

-Father, please- said Amber

-Not Amber, there's nothing to understand- The king left behind the guards, leaving his two children in the office.

-Amber, you want to explain to me, is there anything you know I do not?- James said, showing the plush bear he had found in Cedric's bag.

Amber took the bear and hugged him -I hope they are okay-

They walked to Amber's private room, to be able to speak in a safer place.


	12. 12

I bring you a new chapter, I hope you enjoy it, let me know what you think, the next one should come out during this week.

* * *

James walked with Amber, it was night, and the storm was strong outside; lighting the way with a candle in his hand, until they reached the room of the blonde Princess.

The lightning illuminated the corridors followed by a great roar, making the nervousness of Amber grow more, she knew that the guards had attacked Cedric, and feared for the welfare of his sister and nephew.

When they reached the room, Amber made sure no one had followed them, locked the door and went to the center of the room.

-Do you want to tell me what you know? - James said standing in front of his sister

-oh James, I hope you understand, you have to see beyond what Dad says-

\- What do you mean?-

-Cedric does not kidnap Sofia, she is with him because she loves him-

-But ... and the spell, father said that Cedric had enchanted her to take the throne.-

-James- she said with narrowed eyes -we grew together, do not tell me you did not realize how Cedric took care of Sofia.-

-Well yes, but-

-all these years hiding, do not you think that if what Cedric wanted was the kingdom, would not he have already done something to get it ?, why would he keep hiding ?, And besides, we know that Sofia is very smart, do not you think that she Would have escaped?-

James looked out the window, thinking, he felt something was missing.

-James, they, they have a son- Amber said, hoping that this would finish convincing her brother.

-So, that's what Cedric meant, and the things he was carrying in his purse were for the child?-

-Mael-

-What? - James looked at Amber

-the child, it's called Mael-

-how do you know?-

Amber sat on her bed, signaling her brother to accompany her

-You have to promise that you will not tell anyone about this-

Amber knew he could not tell anyone her secret, but James was her twin, her best friend, and sometimes he was her confidant, trusting him was still a risk, but he had to prove to her in some way that what he was saying about of Cedric and Sofia was true.

-I promise- he said taking his right hand to his heart

Amber took a key from a pocket of her dress, and opened the drawer of her night table, took out some papers, and candles, and then the amulet of Avalor

-What is it like you have that? - James asked

-The day that Cedric and Sofia escaped from the castle, I found him lying in the tower of Cedric, so I took it, it was gray, I thought it was broken or something, but when I thought of Sofia, it started to shine, then I asked to show me where Sofia was, and granted me the wish, that's how I knew the truth, that Cedric did not kidnap our sister, they love James, you have to believe me-

-I think you Amber- James said calmly

-you believe me?-

-Of course, Amber, you've always been an irreproachable woman, when we were children you were sometimes a bit selfish- James laughed -But, if it were not true, you would not be defending Cedric, I know very well that you never liked the guy, but you would do anything to see Sofia happy-

-I do-

-Would you like to see Sofia, could you show me-

-it's okay-

Amber took the amulet with both hands - could you show us to Sofia-

An image of Sofia and Mael sleeping peacefully while the rain was seen through the bedroom window.

-are ... are they in Enchancia? - asked James

-so it seems- said Amber

-Should we look for it?-

-no, if dad knows where they are he will not let them be together, Cedric will have to come back at any moment.-

The image vanished, Amber kept the Amulet back under lock and key, James went to his room, there was so much to think about, he directed the searches of the soldiers, now that he knew the truth, he would need a plan to make it look like he was still looking for them. , but not find them.

Amber stayed calm, knowing that she had her brother on her side, and that she would help keep Sofia hidden.


	13. 13

new chapter, enjoy and let me know what you think

* * *

Wormwood flew over the cabin and back to Sofia.

-the site is safe- said the crow

Sofia came out of hiding, took his son in his arms and crossed the trees in a hurry, crossed the bridge over a stream, and stopped at the door of a house, she had promised Cedric that if something happened to him, she would go to this place immediately.

She knocked on the door; A shiver ran through her body.

-mami ?, What do we do here? - asked Mael.

-We are visiting ...-

-Sofia- the woman's voice was surprised, she pulled Sofia into the house, then made sure no one was following her, locked the door and covered the windows with the curtains.

Once she was calmer Sofia took off her cloak, and placed her son on the floor, put the bag she was holding on the chair's rest.

\- What are you doing here? - Winifred asked as she hugged Sofia,

-I need your help- said Sofia

-Of course, tell me what you need, but, and Cedric, where is he-

-no, I do not know- she raised Mael in her arms -this is your grandson Mael-

Winifred looked at Mael, and with tears in her eyes she took the child and hugged him, she did not know what had happened with her son after they had left, there was no way of knowing about them, and now she was in her arms to her grandson, it was as she had dreamed, Mael was almost identical to Cedric.

-I need ingredients for your medicine- said Sofia to winifred

-Medicine?-

-Yes, during pregnancy, Cedric kept our son with magical energy, but when he was born we needed more, Cedric is a strong sorcerer, but it was not enough.-

-well, tell me what you need-

Both women searched for all the necessary ingredients, created the potion, and gave it to the child

-Mael, you know you should take it- Sofia said when she saw that the child refused.

-you, what do you think if I make you some flying cupcakes- Winifred said waving her wand -they are your father's favorites- offered one to the boy.

Mael held out his hands for dessert, but Winifred stopped him.

-Very well, I'll give it to you, but first you must take that- she pointed out the potion Sofia was holding.

-Yes ma'am- said the boy

-You can say granny-

Mael smiled, took the potion and did not avoid making gestures of displeasure.

Winifred gave him the dessert, he smiled and took it, his eyes lit with the first bite.

-Thank you granny- hug Winifred -they are delicious-

A couple of hours passed, Winifred meeting his little grandson.

-We have to leave- Sofia said.

-but why?-

-Remember what happened with Goodwin,

I really would not like to be taken to the castle, I do not know what could happen.

-I understand, dear, but, where will they go, I do not want to get away from my grandson again.- she said caressing the cheek of her grandson.

-Don't worry, I'll send Wormwood, to tell you where we'll stay.-

The farewell was a bit bitter, but necessary. Sofia needed to leave as soon as possible, so as not to run into Goodwin.

Wormwood on flew again, leading the way.

Crossing the forest, with his son, and some provisions that Winifred had given him, while his mind kept thinking about Cedric and his whereabouts.

In the distance she looked at a cabin with a smoking fireplace with explosions in different colors.

Sofia smiled knowing that she had arrived, a place where she knew she would be welcome.


End file.
